The purpose of this study is to examine how the daily light-dark cycle in the environment affects the timing of hormone release, the timing of the daily cycle of body temperature, the sleep-wake cycle, and the inner body functions which ordinarily vary with the time of day. These studies may help to understand the basis of certain diseases and how light may be used in this treatment.